ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Catherine: The Ultimate Android
is a Japanese-American science fiction video game. It is developed by and published by , being released for Sega Orion on June 9th, 2019. Synopsis A human-like android is made to help people with several problems and learns that her world is rather cruel, trying to stop them from causing true chaos and harm. Endings Endings are determined by how you play during the game. Protector Ending This ending is unlockable when you beat the game by disabling and not killing all of the robots and sparing Gemini. In this ending, Catherine has successfully freed every robot from Gemini's control as she now arrests Gemini and begins to accept her role as the protector of her world. Queen Ending This ending is unlockable when you beat the game by disabling all enemies but destroying Gemini. In this ending, Catherine takes control of every existing robot as they claim her as their queen and begins to conquer the world with Matthew as her king. Destroyer Ending This ending is unlockable when you beat the game by killing every single robot including Gemini. In this ending, Catherine successfully destroyed every robot, resulting in the genocide TBD. Servant Ending This ending is unlocked when you beat the game killing every game robot except for Gemini. In this ending, Catherine ends up falling under TBD. Characters Main *'/Catherine/' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - an android who finds out that her world is very cruel and tries her best to become a protector to the ones who TBD. *'Sparky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Catherine's pet robotic cat who follows her around. Supporting *'Dr. Arnold Proto' (voiced by Lex Lang) - a rather calm scientist who is responsible for Catherine and Gemini's creation and is rather protective of her. *'Matthew' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a TBD young mechanic who discovers Catherine and helps her to find out her true potential, ending up developing a potential romantic interest on her. *'Helena' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a TBD android created to heal people, befriending Catherine as TBD. *'Dr. Elenor Blek' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a calm psychiatrist who assists Catherine with her TBD. Antagonists *'Gemini' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Catherine's predecessor who grows a disdain of her for replacing her and takes control of several robots to destroy her. *'0045' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a robot who is self-conscious and thirsty for blood as he heads out for murder. *'Cy-King' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a cyborg gorilla who can destroy several stuff and is a rampager. *'Lionroar' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a mechanical lion who is TBD. *'The Seamtress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Aviatress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Enemies *'Andromen' - the main enemy type which are normal androids. **'Armored Andromen' - TBD ** *'Bestidroids' - beast-like robots. ** *'Gigabots' - gigantic versions of Andromen. **'Armored Gigabots' - TBD ** *'Flightdroids' - flying robots. ** Missions Gameplay Comic book adaption Trivia Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sega Orion Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas